


These Thin Walls

by killjoytrash



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay is Yay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oh God Yes, Pretty. Odd. Era, Ryden, Why Did I Write This?, brendon is sassy and gay, i am still ryden trash, lol whats new, ryan is lonley and bitter, this is so gay I'm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoytrash/pseuds/killjoytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan Ross is not a morning person.  Never has been, never will be.  So when the neighboring apartment is rented to a new occupant who sings in the shower at early morning hours, it's only expected that Ryan would say something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I was binge watching old Panic! interviews and felt really gay after so this happened. This is kind of old and really short but I thought hey, why not post it? I hope you like. Comments, feedback, ect. are always appreciated (:

At first, Ryan thought it was the most annoying thing in the world. He had a routine: wake up, have a shower, get dressed, go. His new neighbors singing did not fit into that schedule whatsoever. Everything was fine before _he_ moved in.

Ryan's other neighbor was shy, polite, quiet. And, he woke up hours before Ryan did, letting Ryan start his mornings in peace and quiet. Then, the new guy moved in, and everything changed.

This new guy was the polar opposite of the last person to occupy the apartment alongside Ryan's. This guy was obnoxious. Insolent, selfish, and loud. Just to make things worse, he woke up at the exact same time as Ryan. And, as if God himself was testing Ryan, the boy sang in the shower. Now, that might not sound that bad, but he sang really, really loudly. With the showers separated only by a thin wall, it was almost impossible to block out the boy's singing.

"I swear to God, Spencer, I'm buying earplugs or something." Ryan groaned. He had just about had it with this kid.

"Chill, Ryan, I'm sure we can work this out. Have you tried talking to him?"

"I don't want to talk to him. I don't want him talking at all." he protested, before adding, "His talking's probably even more annoying than his singing. Somebody get him a damn muzzle."

"I heard that,"

"Good. Maybe he did, too." Ryan smirked, leaning over to tap his knuckles against the wall dividing the two apartments.  It wouldn't shock him if the neighboring boy did hear him.  _Damn,_ Ryan was getting tired of these thin walls. "Hear that, kid?  A muzzle sound nice?"

"God, Ryan, you're an ass, you know that?" A smile cracked across said boy's face, and they both chuckled slightly. "But seriously, you should talk to him. Might be the thing to final resolve all this."

Ryan shrugged half-heartedly. "I guess I could try." Spencer smiled. He was always the reasonable one. Unlike Ryan, who was quick to succumb to his rage. Whenever the pair have a disagreement leading to a fight, (Which was rare, there's a reason Ryan chose him to be his roommate; Spencer one of the few people he gets along with.) Spencer was always the one to negotiate. Always trying to make peace. At times, Ryan thought it was pitiful, how weak willed Spencer will be if it means ending a fight. But at times it was helpful.

"That's the spirit." Spencer grinned, patting his friends back. "Now go," a quick push to the front door, "and please" grabbed shoulders and a sudden spin so they were face to face "try not to kill him, okay?" Ryan smirked. " _Ryan_ ," his voice took on a desperate, almost pleading tone, and Ryan had to fight to suppress an all-out laugh.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you say, Spence." Ryan agreed, smirk still present. Spencer frowned, head shaking. A small sigh and another small shove and Ryan was out in the hall, door closing in his face. It was Ryan's turn to let out a sigh, head to the ground as he stepped to the neighboring apartment's front door.

As he stood in front of the door, hand raised to knock, he heard footsteps approaching from the other side. Within seconds the door was unlocked and opened and Ryan was centimeters away from being hit by the frame. The boy opening the door jumped when he noticed Ryan. A wave of emotions came across the his face, starting with shock and ending in confusion. The boy cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Didn't see you there." His voice was shaky and littered with apprehension and the question why are _you standing outside my door?_   was obvious in the raise of his voice at the last words. Ryan just blinked. The boy looked nothing like he would have imagined. The boy's hair fell slick against his forehead, bangs pushed to the side. His features were full, too full, and he would've looked feminine if it weren't for his square jaw. At first glance, his eyes looked brown, but the closer Ryan looked, the less the word did justice. They weren't just brown, they were young and deep and staring right through him.

Ryan's sudden accelerated heart rate brought him away from the boy's eyes and back to the 3rd floor hall way. That's right; he's here to yell at the kid. "Your singing."

The boy's face contorted. "What about it?"

"It's loud. And annoying. And too god damn early in the morning. Would you mind, perhaps, not singing?" Ryan said sternly, steady voice contrasting his wobbly knees. The boy's face flashed with offence before his lips curled in amusement. His hand rested on his hip and his eyebrows raised. Ryan was expecting some sort of sassy remark to fall from the burnets lips, but instead, he laughed. Head tilted, mouth dropped, and chest heaving. Then, he stopped.

"Is that it?" The burnet questioned pointedly.

Ryan looked at him in plain disgust. He was this close to killing the kid. Thinking back at what Spencer said, he took a deep breathe. "Look, you seem like an okay kid, and I'm not here to make enemies. So could you just try to keep it down?” The burnet sighed, giving a closed-eye nod. Ryan allowed a small, tight lipped smile. When the boy opened his eyes, he broke out into a grin.

“Now, if you will excuse me, I have places to go.”

“Such as singing lessons?” Ryan offered. “Ha-ha. I’ll have you know I’m a great singer.” The boy countered, head held a little higher than before.

Ryan scoffed. “I hear you very clearly every morning, and I have to say I’m not impressed.” The boy laughed, and Ryan chuckled softly. Was he actually getting along with this kid? The same kid that made him want to shove tissues in his ears every morning? If he didn’t know any better, he would think that they were flirting.

Once they had both composed themselves, the burnet spoke again. “Well, the fact that you are shower when you hear me may have something to do with that. Maybe you could stop by someday and listen when you’re not naked under rushing water.” Okay, maybe they were flirting.

Ryan cocked an eyebrow. Was he being serious? Ryan wasn’t used to being flirted with. Not after his last relationship, which felt like a plane crash in its latter months. A long, drawn out crash that was enough to make him never want to fly ever again. But this beautiful boy was showing interest, and Ryan would feel like an idiot not to take this chance. “You know what? I might just take you up on that offer.” The boy smiled. A wide, friendly smile that stretched from ear to ear. The kind of smile you would see on someone who just received the best gift in the world, or someone who was awarded a thousand dollars. The kind of smile that was bright enough to cast shadows, and Ryan didn’t feel he was deserving enough to be on the receiving end of it.

“Yeah? Awesome. I’m Brendon, by the way.”

“Ryan.”

“Ryan.” The boy repeated, perhaps testing the way it tasted in his mouth, the way it rolled on his tongue. His eyes travelled up Ryan’s form, starting at his feet until they were locking eyes, and he said it again. “Ryan. I like that.” Ryan smiled. He let his eyes wander across the boy’s face, trying to memorize every detail, not wanting to forget anything about this boy. About Brendon. They stood like this for a while, eyes locked and breaths harmonizing, until Brendon eventually remember the task he had planned to do when leaving his house.

Ryan walked back to his apartment, feeling light on his feet, like he was full of helium. Like he was full of helium, and could float away at any moment. “Whoa, Ryan, you sure look happy. Went well, I presume.” Spencer beamed, seemingly appearing out of nowhere 

Ryan smiled at him slowly as he thought back to it. “ You could say that.” He replied, before gliding to his room.  Maybe he could give this whole flying thing another chance.

At first, Ryan thought it was the most annoying thing in the world. Now, every time he thought about it, he couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
